A not very normal vacacion
by SerpentineWizard12
Summary: Spirit gets the gang (plus Crona) a beach trip to apologise to Maka. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? No. A witch is there, and she is determined to make this trip a trip worth remembering. She casts a spell on Crona, Maka, and Tsubaki that send them to random periods in time! Will the others be able to find and save them? Read to find out! Very AU, a bit OOC. R&R!
1. crona's pov

**HI, PEEPS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY! IN THIS ONE, CORNA IS A GIRL!**

**Crona's POV**

* * *

It was a heavy grey morning as I stepped out of my warm bed, planting my tired feet into the cold carpet on the rickety wooden floor.

I sighed. Surely this day would bring nothing but trouble, as had all of the other days before it. It's just my misfortune.

I began to stretch, popping out all of the kinks in my back. My hair was in a pink frizzy mess as I stepped in front of my bathroom mirror. The dark circles under my eyes had returned from the previous night. Sleeping was one of the many things that I just didn't know how to deal with. Especially last night, with all of the tossing and turning over the anxiety of what would come today.

I picked up my black plastic hairbrush, running it a couple times through my knots. It pulled my hair, sending waves of pain through my head. Strand after strand of loose hairs fell to the sink. I pulled the brush one last time through my short hair and looked down at it, bristle side up. The once white bottom was covered with a layer of pink, soft, dead hairs.

I sighed, pulling them out and throwing the pink wad into a nearby wastebasket. I than picked up my toothbrush. Another one was sitting next to it, but it was barely used and almost completely untouched. Looking in the dirty mirror again, I could see a tiny black figure pop out of my back.

"Oh, hey Ragnarok," I said, handing the little creature his toothbrush. As normal, he threw it against my head, letting it fall to the ground and roll for a minute until it finally hit the side of the toilet.

"What are you doing up so early, huh?" he yelled at me. "I wanted to get some more sleep, you stupid girl!" he really doesn't get it.

"You sleep all of the time, Ragnarok." I said, giving him a light thump on the head. "You don't need any more sleep."

The creature looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"Whatever! I don't need your judgment, Crona!" and with that, he slithered back inside of me, probably going to sleep.

One last sigh escaped my throat. If this were any typical morning, I would have given in to his sleep wish. But unfortunately, it is anything but a normal day. This is one of those common days that I just don't know how to deal with.

* * *

My eyes are still filled with sleep as I bend down to pick up Ragnarok's toothbrush. The bristles are bent and smothered, but have not once touched the little demon's teeth. He had thrown the toothbrush so hard this time that there is now a crack running down the handle. Why he hates personal hygiene so much, the world may never know, but I have a great feeling that I have something to do with it.

Ragnarok and I are literally polar opposites. He is the bully; I'm just that shy kid that is open to attack. He hates hygiene, and I, well, need at least something to make me feel good about myself. He is in control of my every move, and I let him be, because I know that no matter what happens, we will be stuck together. Forever. And there is nothing that either of us can do or say to change that.

"Hurry up, Crona! How hard can it be to pick up a lousy toothbrush?" Ragnarok is very annoyed as I finally lift my head from under the smelly porcelain bowl.

"Oh. S…sorry Ragnarok, I didn't know you were waiting." I hand him the toothbrush again, only to see it whip past my ear, hitting the wall on the opposite side of the cramped bathroom.

I just sigh. I'm not going to go pick it up this time. He will only do the same thing over and over. I feel like his slave, sometimes. I do all of the work, while he just sits in my spine, asleep or just being plain out lazy, and at the end of the day, it is me paying for our food, paying the rent, and getting no respect.

"Ha-ha! You fell for it!" the black creature starts laughing hysterically, to the point where he can't breath properly. "You should see the look on your face, Crona! It's PRICELESS!"

"J…just shut up, already," I say, giving him a hard thwack on the head.

He stops laughing, giving me an angry stare before sinking back into my spine.

I smile a bit to myself. _At least that is over with!_

As I finish up in the bathroom, I hear a ding at the door. It must be Maka. She is the only one in the world who seems to notice that I even exist. Well, other than Ragnarok and maybe her partner, Soul. But she is my only true friend, and I am grateful for that.

I run to the door, stumbling over some piles of old laundry from last week and a couple of my schoolbooks. It may seem strange, but I'm actually… excited that she is here! I love it when I have someone to talk to that won't punch and torment me over every thing I say.

The door swings wide open, revealing the very girl who was just on my mind. I blush a bit, seeing as I am wearing nothing but my pajamas.

"Oh, Uh, hi… Maka," I turn my gaze to her green eyes, which glisten in the morning sun. "W…what bring you here… so early?" The last sentence is kind of choppy. Great! Now I have embarrassed myself in front my best friend!

She giggles a bit, making me blush even deeper. I don't know why, but whenever people laugh, I always feel insulted, as though the laughing is directed towards me.

"Oh! Hey Crona! Might I come in?" she looks over my shoulder, as a common gesture for the desire to enter. Oh, great! What will she think of my messy apartment? I can't let her in! But than again, I have to! She is my only friend! If I don't she will think that I'm hiding something!

"Uh… sure?" She smiles back at me, tilting her head to the side a bit, satisfied.

"Thanks!" She steps over the threshold with no hesitation. Now. I have come here to talk with you about something important."

"Y…yeah?" What could be so important that it wakes up you and your partner at six in the morning?

"You know my Dad, right?" she looks a bit less cheery at the mention of her Father. I don't know why, though. I would give anything to have a Dad that cares about me as much as he does her.

"Yeah?"

"Well, he has been saving up his money to buy us a group vacation!" Maka lightens up a bit when she Sais this. "We have voted, and we will go by plane down to Florida, where my Dad has booked us at a two large beach houses!" There is a light in her eyes that I have never seen before. This must be a great improvement in their Father-Daughter relationship, with her even agreeing to go.

"Um… Maka?" She looks at me with great interest.

"Yeah?"

"I… have… um… never been to a …beach… before…"

Her face droops a bit, surprised at my comment.

"Well, that's okay! You will have a blast!" She shoves a bag towards me, gesturing me to take it. "Here!" she Sais, with what trace of disappointment that may have been shown gone. "Tsubaki and I bought these for you! Put on the top outfit and meet us at the air port at around twelve!"

"Uh… thanks, Maka." I look up, but just in time to hear the door slam behind her. Looking out the window, I see her get into a bright red mini van and ride off.

What is in the bag? That is the next question to cross my mind.

Walking back into my dark room, I empty the content of the bag onto my bed. It shocks me (in a good way) of way I see. Tsubaki must really pay attention to what I like!

Before my lays:

Three strapless tops,

Three skirts to go with them

Two sun hats

Two sunglasses

Two bathing suits, one is a bikini, the other is a one piece

Three cover-ups

Four pairs of flip-flops

Two nice dresses

Two bottles of 90 SPF sunscreen

And a note that read:

_Dear Crona,_

_Maka and me have picked out some of the cutest clothes in the mall for you to wear! We are all so excited to invite you (except maybe Black Star, but don't mind him)!A couple things we couldn't find for you were Pajamas, undergarments, and jewelry. If you would, please bring any of these things along with you, and please have a wonderful time! _

_From,_

_Tsubaki (and Maka)_

_P.S. You may bring whatever you want, as long as you have enough luggage!_

_P.P.S. If you have no luggage, Maka has left two suitcases at your door! Bye!_

Reading the end of the note, I rush outside to find two pink suitcases of identical capacity leaning against my door. It must have been Maka who wrote in that last part. Only she would know that I have never been on a vacation in my life, there for I need no luggage.

The suitcases are heavier that I expected, so I have Ragnarok carry one of them, although he just takes advantage of the moment and bangs it against my head.

AS I enter my room again, I pull off my pajama top, folding it nicely before placing it in the first suitcase. I do the same with my pants. I walk over to my chest-of-drawers and pull open my pajama and sock drawer. I take about four of everything, as Maka has not said how many days we are staying. Closing the Pajama drawer, I look into my Sock drawer, removing four pairs of underwear and four bras (they won't take up much space in the suitcase).

I than turn to the pile of clothing on my bed. How am I supposed to wear these!? They are so revealing, and I don't think I can deal with my body showing so much.

But if it is the only choice I have, than it is the choice I will take!

I quickly pick out a strapless top. They come in three colors: Black, blue, and a pink so light, I could have sworn it was white! That is the one I pick. Turning to the skirts, there is one long white one, a pleated black one, and a short denim one with scruffy, torn up edges. I pick the black one. It will go better with the shirt. The flip-flops are all black, but two are extremely tall, one has a high heel, and one pair is just normal. I go with the tall ones. Maka is always telling me to try something new.

I quickly pack the rest up, just filling the first suitcase with enough clothes, undergarments, and toiletries as could fit!

I'm soon out of the house, locking the door, and on my way to the beach in Florida!


	2. Plane ride part one

**_Finally! I am FINALLY off writer's block! :D Well, I hope you like the chapter, and I hope to get the updates faster from now on! Thank you for all of your support, I appreciate it very much. _**

**_P.S. The couples in the story will be mentioned throughout the next two chapters. They are SoLiz, MaKid, and Black Star\Patty._**

Maka's POV.

The door closed behind me with a click, so I was left staring at the beat up red door to Crona's apartment. I turn to go back to the mini van. The ratty old thing sat there in the parking lot, looking like a withering tomato. Blaire really has to get a new car. That one freaks me out to even be around.

Giving a sigh, I slowly sulk back to the car, only to find it locked, with the driver's seat vacant. The other windows were rolled down. It would make since, due to the fact that the Air conditioner broke last fall. Anyhow, I reach my hand through the open window to the lock on the car door. It is one of these older locks that you pull up to unlock and push down to lock, so I try to grab hold of the tab, only to discover a slippery liquid coating the surface. Lip gloss. Of corse. And where is the one who so carelessly lathered the lock in this lip product? Asleep in the back seat with her tiny skirt flared, showing her purple undies.

The sun's rays hit my skin with the dreadful summer heat, and that mixed with my irritation and will to get going made me so ticked, I just jumped through the window and right on top of the cat lady.

"Ouchie! You're standing on Blaire's foot!" She yelled, popping out of slumber just as quickly as she can transform. They don't call it a cat nap for nothing.

"Blaire, what are you doing lounging in the back seat!? We have to get to the airport in thirty minutes!" I gave her a slight thump on the head, proving my point.

"Sowwy! Blaire just got tired, that's all! No need to get violent gees!"

"Okay, just get driving; we'll already be late as it is."

"Okay, Maka!" And with that she sprung from the back to the driver's seat and started the engine, not even caring to strap herself in. This is going to be a long ride.

Tsubaki POV.

Finally, Black Star, Kid, and I arrived at the airport, and just in time!

Stepping out of the car, a nice, refreshing breeze touched my face. It felt so good to finally be out of Kid's cramped car. Black Star had been very good on the ride, since I let him borrow my I Pod. He just sat there and listened to music for a while. But after about an hour of music, the I Pod went dead, so Kid and I had to listen to thirty minutes of complaints before we finally just stopped and bought him some food to keep him occupied. The next ten minutes were easy enough, and we finally arrived after long last.

"Ahh! Finally!" Kid said, locking the car doors. "Now, than, off to find Liz and Patty!"

Liz and Patty had gone out early for some last minute shopping, and were ridding here with Soul and Crona.

I followed after Kid, eager to get on the plane and to the beach as soon as possible. We walk for about five minutes, passing shop after shop, and watching the planes take off one by one. They shone in the summer sun, a blinding light of silver from each of the wings. Our plane was still flying to the port from Florida, the destination of our trip. We would be staying in a five bed roomed condo, pre paid by lord death. Having Kid as a friend was certainly an advantage I was proud of. Liz and Patty were really lucky to have gone from the streets to a mansion in a matter of weeks!

And speaking of the sisters, there they are, sitting at a restaurant with Soul loitering by the trash cans, and Crona trying to hide behind her hair… or was that really Crona? She looks do different with the little sun dress on!

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Liz called to us.

Of corse, Black Star was no were to be found, so I took off in a fast pace to the group.

Once I got there, I found my partner at the buffet, devouring anything he could get his hands on. I hope he's going to pay for that.

Letting out a sigh, I plop myself into a chair between the two Thompson sisters.

"Phew! What I rough drive!" I say, letting my body loosen up for the first time in over two hours.

"Yeah, well at least you don't have to be in a car with Patty driving! I swear, we were close to death about thirty times! Soul just rode his little motorcycle along side us, that selfish prick."

"I see, well at the very least, you got here in one piece! And no body seems to be injured, and plus, it will be worth it once we arrive at the beach!"

"Heh, yeah. I can't remember the last time me and Patty went to one of those. I think she was about three, too young to remember it."

"Well, this will be my first time! Even when I lived in Japan, my family lived in the heart of the city." She looked slightly surprised. Well, I guess with me being the oldest and all, it did kinda seem weird that I had never gone to a popular vacation spot.

"Well, than you and Crona will be on the same note. It's her first time on a plane, isn't that right?"

The quiet girl looked up at the mention of her name.

"Oh, um, yeah. T-that's true. I don't know if I can deal with the heights though."

Liz sighed. "How many times have we been through this? The plane won't crash. It is run by trained professionals. They make this flight every day. Plus, the sky is clear. There is no need to worry about a storm or what not. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it." She returned to her original sulking pose.

"So, Liz," I continue. "How are things going between you and Soul?"

"You know, he's cool and all, but I'm not really feeling his interest in me. YET! I won't give my hopes up!"

"Heh. I always thought you two would go together nicely."

"Well at least someone agrees…"

But just when she finished her sentence, I heard another voice behind me.

"There you guys are! I hope we're not late!" I turn around in my chair, coming face to face with Maka.

"Maka! You finally made it! How was the ride?"

"… I never want to go anywhere with Blaire driving ever again…." She said, going pale at the thought.

"Well at least it wasn't Patty! Do you know how many times we came close to a crash!?" Liz complained.

"Well, why did you let her drive? You know perfectly well that she doesn't have a license!"

"Well, yeah, but…. I have a hard time saying no my little sister. I just want her to be happy."

"Even if it means… hey, who's she?" Maka finished, looking over her shoulder in the direction of the plane we were to be boarding.

"Who?" I asked. There were so many people there; I couldn't tell who she was talking about.

"That woman… the one staring at us. You see her?" I finally caught the glaring gaze of a pale skinned woman with icy white hair and a tan fur jacket with white jeans… staring straight at us. Gees, talk about a stalker.

"Yeah, what about her?" Replied Liz.

"I… I can't seem to feel her soul… this normally only happens with witches under soul protect." At this, all seven heads turn in her direction.

"A witch!?" Exclaimed Black Star.

"Well, I'm not positive, but yes, it is a possibility. She sure does dress funny for the summer."

"Yes, I agree. There is no need to wear a coat that thick unless you are hiding something about your0 skin," Kid added.

"Than that would explain the sun glasses indoors," Maka concluded. "Let's keep our eyes on her. She seems to be boarding the same plane as we are."

"Okay!" We all agreed.

Whoever this lady was, witch or not, she seemed to have an interest in us. It could be easier than we planned to keep her in our watch.

Maka POV

We spent thirty more minutes at the restaurant and finally, it was time to board the plane. It was decided weeks ago that we would sit with our partners. Crona would sit with Soul and I, and Blaire would sit with Black Star and Tsubaki. I hope she can make it through the flight without complaining (too much). I bet Tsubaki is hoping the same from Black Star. He may be thirteen, but he has the patience of a three year old.

We line up, each handing our tickets to a man who would let us cross to the plane. I could tell that he was not enjoying his job very much. I mean, who would when all you get to do is stand there and take slips of paper from people?

When Soul and I finally took our seats behind Liz, Patty, and Kid, it was no surprise that Crona was no where to be found.

Just than, I heard a scared squeal coming from the front of the plane.

"N-no! You can't make me get on! Y-you can't!" Standing up, I saw the distinct form of Crona, being pulled in by Black Star.

"Just take your seat! The plane's about to take off." He looked over to me for some help. "Yo, Maka! Some help, please?"

With a sigh, I stand up and go over to the struggling duo. I give Black Star a quick Maka chop, and lead Crona over to the seat. Gees, both of them can be so immature at times.

Tsubaki carefully steps over the unconscious form of her partner and takes the seat behind my own. She has Blaire sitting atop her head in cat form. She looks over to me and winks her little kitten eye.

"Don't worry, Maka! Blaire promises to behave herself during the ride! See?" She said, hopping off of Tsubaki and transforming back to a human. "I even wore the outfit you put out for me!"

It was true, she had done as I told and changed from that skimpy little skirt into the sweater dress and denim shorts I had left out for her to wear. And of corse, she had taken it upon herself to hang the right sleeve over her shoulder, revealing her bra strap.

Oh, well. As long as she can keep that much on, I'll be alright.

I felt a tiny tug on my left sleeve.

"M-Maka! I'm so scared of heights! I- I can't deal with this! Not at all!" I try not to giggle, but her comment was just too ridiculous!

"Don't worry about it Crona. I've been on planes plenty of times! It's completely safe!"

"Are you sure? They are so heavy! How can they stay in the air? "

"Look out the window. You see those two huge wings? On the end of each win is a gigantic fan that keeps it in the sky. Plus, do you know how many planes crash in a year? Not that many, so stop worrying about it," I try to comfort her. Actually, I have no clue how many planes crash in a year, but it was all I could do to get her to calm down.

"O-okay. If you say so, I guess it has to be true." It's kinda sad how gullible she is.

We wait for about ten more minutes. By now, Black Star was in his seat, and both he and Blaire were already complaining! Poor Tsubaki has to sit in between both of them. Maybe she and Soul could switch seats. Than Black Star will have a friend along and Blaire… well, you know Blaire.

I turn around to make the suggestion, when the intercom comes on and announces that we will have to stay in our seats until the aircraft is completely in the sky.

Crona begins to panic again and grabs my arm for comfort. I can hear Kid from in front of me complaining about their only being one bath room, and with it placed on the left, not the center of the plane. Patty has been oddly quiet all day. She hasn't made one comment, not even to Liz.

Oh, crap. I hope she didn't leave her stuffed giraffe back in DeathCity.

I don't even have a second more to think about it when the plane gives a sudden jolt and starts its trip into the sky. It might have been the feeling of sudden weightless ness, or the shortage of blood flow through my left arm (thanks to Crona), but I began to have a strange feeling in my body. Like I was being watched.

Curious, I look around, and sure enough, there is that creepy lady from the airport, sitting right across from me. Only this time, her sun glasses were off, showing two tired looking red eyes. They made me tired to even look at them.

Yep, this trip is certainly going to be an interesting one.

**_I'm freaking done! I hope you liked it! Again, sorry for the wait! I will have the next chapter up shortly!_**

**_~SerpentineWizard12_**


End file.
